


Witness

by xof1013



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Pre-Canon, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer's night at Babylon, blinded by lust with eyes wide open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks galore to Calysta for the beta and IRC-chat look through. This story is a set way before the canon universe of the US QAF characters. Brian and Michael are 18 years old. Hope you enjoy.

Witness

by xof

 

\---------

Time was passing with a slowness that only seemed to tease at Michael's feeble attempts to fall asleep. Nothing seemed to help - changing positions, counting, warm milk. Nothing. He would have thought that the sheer exhaustion of his body would have played its part in helping him to reach the comfort of unconsciousness, but such was not the case. It was as if he was too tired to rest. His mind played back images of the hours before, and that only served to heighten his desire for the temporary respite that sleep could bring.

Things like tonight just didn't happen. Not to him. Not with Brian...

Well, it didn't happen *with* Brian but still he was there.

Watching.

Watching Michael as it happened....

"Fuck me. Why can't I just be still?"

But Michael knew the reason. He knew the cause of his own unrest. And privately he wished without conviction that Brian was feeling the same disquiet as he. Though he doubted his friend would suffer any ill effects to their unintended scene.

Would that he himself were as strong.

* * * * * * *

Entering Babylon earlier that night had been one long line of temperature changes. The heat of that summer's night giving way to the chill of first entrance through the air-conditioned doorway then on into the flood of pleasurable warmth as body pressed against body on the dance floor. For both Brian and Michael, the sea of heads, arms and bared chests dipping and swaying to the music had been a siren's call.

Young and carefree, only eighteen and in the midst of that time right after high school but before the start of the rest of their lives - both Michael and Brian thrilled at spending yet another night out together on Liberty Avenue. They'd been sneaking into this club for ages it seemed, their methods and skill having improved since the days of movie theatre cons. But now they had been legal for entrance for half a year or more, and ever since it'd been a steady diet of candy for their starved cares. For no matter the worry or the difficulty, walking through Babylon's doors was a quick fix on prime.

Their routine flowed in its course. They'd laughed, drank illegally, danced and danced. Brian would move off now and again in his restlessness as usual. But he'd always find his way back to Mikey, playing the protector as Michael took another swig from the bottle that Brian had given him - one of several that were bought for Brian that night, like every night, by one prospective trick after another. He pulled the beer from Mikey's hand and dragged him off to the floor again.

Michael adored the way these moments felt. Crowded close by the press and sway of hot and horny men, against Brian as they danced. He was feeling no pain, tipsy without the onset of being drunk. Still able to focus on Brian's hands on his hips, the light touches that shifted from back to thighs to hips as they moved. His own hands were on Brian's biceps, rubbing along their length as he alternated looking into the teasing glint of Brian's eyes and then up to absorb the connection and the heat of them together without having to fear the thoughts would shine forth from his face.

"Mikey. Earth to Novotny."

Dragging his eyes back to Brian's, Michael grinned as he saw Brian pressing a tablet into his own mouth. Shaking his head "no" without much conviction, he watched as Brian swallowed with a shake of his head. They both knew that it wasn't the first time for this offer just as they knew that Michael didn't mean his refusal. Where Brian led, Michael would almost always follow. Besides, it was Saturday night. Sunday would be there to wade through any aftereffects. Taking another tablet from his pocket, Brian moved closer to Michael. He didn't raise his hand to Michael's mouth but to his own. Rolling the pill to the tip of his tongue, Brian pulled him forward to press the exchange between Michael's lips. His tongue passed briefly over Michael's before withdrawing as quickly as it had come within.

To say the sensation played heavily on Michael's nervous system would have been a massive understatement. It left him too dazed to question the knowledge such a move implied on Brian's part, the reasoning behind these small teases that strongly hinted but never touched upon what lay beyond their understood sexual boundaries. And still they danced.... shirts starting to stick to their slim frames and hair standing up in spiky waves. Minutes melted in connection to the mellowness of Michael's thoughts. He lifted his arms up to hold onto Brian's shoulders, laughing and smiling at nothing but the joy of the moment.

Michael didn't know how long they stayed together, but when next he opened his eyes he was dancing without Brian. Men to his left and right all pressed close into his space, each vying to be his partner, but he was too off focus to see the looks directed his way. Besides, men looked at Brian like that . . . not at him. Still he fell into the call of arms wrapped around his hips from the front and from the back, alternately leaning back and then forward into his partners' firm frames. Michael's eyes remained mostly closed as he moved, not taking in the faces of those around him. Just rolling with the rhythm as his heart pounded in time with the music's beat.

A long time later, Michael centered his thoughts enough to make his way off the floor. He got some water at the bar and took up a position to watch the other men as they passed. He wasn't worried about Brian's whereabouts. This was typical Brian behavior. Focus on someone till they floated on the attention, then leave off to pursue other needs. Michael knew he wasn't being ditched. Brian wouldn't leave him on his own under the effects of . . . well, he just wouldn't. He'd take Michael home, or make arrangements if he was planning on leaving himself. That was understood the minute the offer had been made, as always.

His skin was so incredibly sensitized. The brush of his jeans over the hairs on his legs made him twitch. The denim felt heavy, pulling down on his hips while his shirt stuck to his chest and back. The soft cotton sliding over his nipples as he walked, the tips standing out hard in response. Michael leaned back against a column off to the side of the bar, resting his head back . . . arching his neck as he brushed his dark hair back from his forehead. He was drifting on the pulse of music, practically lost from the awareness of his personal boundaries.

Until the huskiness of one man's voice snapped his mind steadfastly back into focus.

The sound came from behind his shoulder, seductive with a quiet controlled resonance that immediately caught his interest.

"I've been watching you." The voice as unfamiliar to Michael but when he tried to turn around, "No don't move. There's time for that still. Just let me talk to you."

Michael opened his mouth to say . . . what he didn't know because no sound came out. Hell, the guy had a nice voice. Deep and firm. Why not just listen? No harm done. Michael nodded in agreement and waited.

"I've been following your every move for the last hour, my boy. The sway of your hips, the curves of your ass shifting as you walk. It's most distracting." The stranger's words were growing closer, his breath teasing hotly over Michael's neck. "Took an effort not to reach out and touch you. To tease your skin through that thin tee, watching it spread tightly over your hard nipples. Focusing on the light that shines through your eyes at the smallest pleasure or flight of humor." The man's mouth brushed over the skin of Michael's ear, causing him to shiver. "Wanting to taste your mouth. To feel it on my flesh, over my dick."

Michael gasped. The abrupt explicitness of the man's words was shocking to him, even standing in the den of Babylon. But they rushed through his brain, heated his blood in ways he was not used to feeling. He *liked* the illicitness of it all. But he needed to see the man, to know who would choose him.

Without warning, he spun on his heels . . . grabbing onto the column for balance as his head spun. His eyes came to rest on the stranger's face and all he could do was smile. The man was tall, at least half a foot on Michael. Without doubt he was the best looking man Michael had ever seen looking that way and in his direction. Blue eyes reflecting the flashes of the club's lights in their crystal depths. Longish hairs sweeping down to frame the man's face in light brown waves. His lips were full and his teeth white against the tan that crossed his smooth skin. Michael stood lost, words no longer making the connection from brain to tongue.

The man tisked teasingly at Michael's sudden turn. "Now boy, you've escalated things a tad. But I like your eyes on me. Seeing the knowledge that I'm there in your mind. That I've got your full attention. I have, don't I?" He lifted a hand, grasping the damp skin at the back of Michael's neck. Pulling Michael close, he repeated his question. "Don't I?"

Licking his lips before finding his voice, Michael answered. "Yes. You do."

Eyes locked on the moisture now coating Michael's lips, the stranger smiled. "I can just picture it in my head. Your lips sliding over my cock, taking it inside. I want that to happen. But I want more than that to happen. I want to hear you moaning, gasping from the feeling of me moving inside your body. My cock. Your ass. Makes a nice thought, doesn't it?" He'd inched closer with each line until the last few words came out as a hot murmur against Michael's mouth.

Stumbling over the words to express . . . well, to express what he wasn't sure. His muddled brain was trying to grasp the fact that in his right mind he'd be suspicious of any come on directed so adamantly his way, but his body was clinging to the fire the man's presence and voice were invoking. "You're very direct," he murmured as he gazed into those blue eyes.

"Serves us both, don't you think." Smoothly tracing the under curve of Michael's bottom lip, he drew back. "Name's Chase. And I'm hoping you're not going to be putting up much of one." Pulling Michael in before he could speak, Chase claimed his mouth with a growl. The contact was pure heat and desire. Lust pooling quickly at Michael's groin as he gave into the headiness of the rush. Chase drew back with a rasping question. "Come with me? Let me have you. Take you. Set you free."

Only one word found its way to Michael's lips. "Where?"

Chase hummed at the acceptance implicit in that question. "Backroom, now."

Michael closed his eyes for a second, envisioning the picture of having this man fuck him in a room of roaming eyes. He'd never gone beyond a blowjob or two in that place. Never treaded past the safety of tried and true as he'd known it at the club. He wasn't a virgin. Hadn't been for awhile but each encounter had been in private and the result of more than merely ten minutes of contact. But this man. The way he spoke. The things he wanted. "Yes, now."

Chase took Michael's hand and pulled him along the length of the bar, moving towards the entrance of bedlam. Right before they entered, Michael stopped him. "My name. It's Michael."

In a pleased tone, Chase answered. "Nice to meet you, Michael." With that he pushed Michael through the door and into darkness.

* * * * * * *

"Oh yeah, ahhh. That's right boy. Just like that." Chase's voice radiated through Michael's consciousness, mixing oh so sweetly with the taste of the man's flesh moving over his tongue. The empowered reward of taking that hardness within himself, of being able to cause its owner to moan and thrust forward for more. To be on his knees with the echo of flesh hitting flesh sounding in his brain as he strove to take Chase's cock in all the way. "Oh shit, that it. Down your fucking throat, Michael. Ahhh."

Michael groaned as Chase's length did indeed thrust back and forth deeply over his palate, the vibrations of his hums causing Chase to stutter the movement of his hips. He tried to take in the shiver of combined sensations as they each served to drive Michael crazy; the ache of his tweaked nipples bared to the room, the relief mixed with agony of his cock poking through the unbuttoned fly of his jeans yet still constricted by the dampened cloth of his underwear, and the continuous friction of cock over tongue. But nothing served to drive him further than Chase's promise of what would be certain to follow.

Fingers were drawn through Michael's hair, their strength and pressure halting the motion of his head to allow Chase the freedom to take full control. The man rolled his hips in a determined glide, back and forth, stroking his dick over Michael's tongue as he fucked Michael's mouth. "Hmm. That's so damn hot. Almost . . . ahhh . . . almost perfect."

Michael gasped loudly as Chase pulled him away with a quick jerk of his hair. The move was both abrupt and a disappointment as it broke Michael's contact with Chase's enticing cock. He looked at the saliva slick hardness curving up so close to his mouth and all he wanted in that moment was to take it back in, to taste it once more. Despite the restraint, Michael blindly tried to move nearer only to be stopped by Chase's voice.

"So eager, Michael. That works for me. But not like that." Pulling Michael up to stand before him, Chase continued. "You know what I want. Ass up, legs spread and cock drilling."

In the small corner of Michael's mind that was still cogent through the chemical and lust-clouded haze, he mentally shook his head at the porn dialogue. But in context with the aching of his cock, the taste of cock on his lips and his ass clenching at the thought of having Chase inside . . . they sounded like a siren's call. He turned quickly to brace himself with his hands on the column before them, moaning at the quick pulls Chase used to remove his jeans and underwear.

Chase jerked the denim down to the floor before running his palms up the length of Michael's legs. He cupped the firm cheeks of Michael's ass as he leaned into the slight arch of Michael's spine. "You like how this feels. My cock against you." Michael answered with a nod of his head, teeth biting down to stifle his own voice. Chase laughed in his ear. "Lift up your head, boy. See the eyes that are on us, feel the heat as they watch me playing with you."

Michael groaned at the thought; listening to the sound of Chase's voice and fighting the urge to run even as he thrilled to the idea. He was standing naked except for the jeans around his ankles, as his trick started pressing slicked fingers slowly into the opening of his ass. And it was driving him crazy . . . the sounds echoing around his head of men straining, moaning, grunting, crying out for more. Knowing that within a moment or so, he'd be doing the same while the others watched.

Looking up as he arched back onto Chase's fingers, Michael frantically tried to reach down towards his own hard-on. Anything to relieve the ache. He groaned as Chase grabbed his wrist before he could reach his goal.

"That's not allowed, Michael. You're mine for the moment. And I'll decide how you'll come."

As he shivered, Michael didn't question the man's right to demand his submission. Once he'd agreed to play, giving in to such control was second nature to him. This always happened with an aggressive partner. Besides, Michael loved it. "Yes. Please, Chase. I need more."

Chase pulled Michael's trapped hand back, letting him feel the sheathed length and spread the lube over his warmth. "Soon. So soon. You'll have all you can handle." He moved Michael's hand back to the column and pulled forcefully at his hips, bringing Michael's ass back. "Hold on, boy."

Michael couldn't keep himself completely still. Of its own volition, his ass kept thrusting towards Chase's cock as he moaned, adoring the feel of that flesh teasing along the curve of his ass. Desperate to focus on something, anything else but the desire and impatience he was feeling, Michael let his eyes wander. Men. Dozens of men. Fucking. Sucking. Watching themselves, each other and everyone else. He saw a few faces that were familiar, regulars to the club . . . to the room. And then Michael cried out as Chase, finally, pressed into him with a firm thrust, the force of it stealing his breath.

In that moment, taken and filled ass-to-balls . . . Michael locked his gaze with a pair of eyes from across the way. Hazel and half closed.

Brian.

"Oh shit...." Michael's whisper was followed fast by Chase's laugh in his ear.

"Feels good, boy. You know it does."

In that instant, Michael felt the greatest dichotomy of needs. He wanted to freeze the rush of having met Brian's eyes while in such a position, but the hard thrust of Chase fucking him called his body's focus away from his mind's intent. All he could do was moan loudly, crying out as Chase strove to drive them both out of their minds. But no matter the impulse to close his eyes, he never took his gaze from Brian.

Brian was leaning against a wall, head thrown back as he sighed and moaned quietly. His shirt was hiked up to show his flat stomach. Brian's jeans were opened; belt hanging loose as it framed the moving head that obscured his groin. The man giving him a blowjob had black hair and looked to be enjoying his task. Brian was smoothing his hands over the guy's cheeks, holding him still as he thrust inside . . . mimicking the rhythm of the cock driving inside Michael's body.

Michael gasped at the intensity of his situation. Their situation. Locked in place, unable to look away. Not wanting to. He bucked forward and shivered as Chase hit the right angle inside his body. Biting his lip, Michael felt his eyes tearing at the lack of stimulus. Chase wasn't giving him any help, in fact was intent on not letting Michael touch his own cock . . . pushing the reaching hand back every time.

Near frantic, Michael begged . . . his eyes pleading to Brian as his voice sounded for Chase. "Please. Please let me."

Chase didn't respond, too focused on prolonging his own pleasure to listen anymore.

Bowing his head with eyes still raised to Brian, Michael groaned aloud.

Brian smiled, the tip of his tongue coming out playfully to tease Michael. He reached down and pulled the man before him off his knees, hugging him close.

Michael watched as Brian spoke into the guy's ear, eyes never dropping. Chocolate to hazel and back again. The guy stepped to the side, leaving Brian gorgeously exposed . . . cock hard and wet for Michael to see. Brian gave the man's shoulder a push and the guy turned in Michael's direction.

Black hair, dark eyes and full lips, bruised from use. Hell, he was even Michael's build and height. But before any of these implications could take hold in Michael's mind, the guy walked over to him and dropped to his knees. And still Brian smiled; cock in hand now as he watched in return.

"Fuck, ahhh. Yes!" Michael cried out as a lightning strike lit through him at the feeling of liquid heat encompassing his dick. He moaned, murmuring as he was taken from both ends. His fingers threatening to slip as sweat slicked his exposed skin, but still he clung to the column. Clung to the hold and heat of Brian's eyes. And the vision of Brian stroking his cock, blind to every other guy in the room but him.

Michael couldn't think. The feeling was everything. There was no end and no beginning. Just the continual drive forward towards a thousand sensations. He couldn't grasp onto anything, find a point to steady himself through the fire. His eyes fluttered, head rolled back as Chase gripped his waist and thigh so hard it hurt . . . the man grunting as he came. Michael shuddered, hugging the column as his own body spasmed. His cock jerked as he came in violent sensation, head lolling sideways as his arm reached out . . . grasping for Brian. His friend's name on his lips as Michael's world went black.

* * * * * * *

"Never, Never Land"

Michael winced at the memory of his first words to Brian after coming back to himself. He had blacked out for a couple minutes at most, then he'd been jostled back by hands pulling at him . . . trying to clothe his limp body. He murmured, trying to help only to have himself lifted up while someone else jerked up his jeans and underwear. His shirt was half shoved into his waistband. Opening his eyes, Michael was startled to see Brian's face directly in front of him. As he began to focus, he realized that he was being held upright against Brian's body. That's when he said, "Never, Never Land."

Brian grinned at him in the half darkness of Babylon's backroom, hugging him close. "What?"

Michael knew he was smiling like a fool. But his body felt so good, so well used and he had little control over his own reaction to being held by Brian. Especially considering tonight.

"I rode the wave through Never, Never Land." He let his head drop forward to rest on Brian's shoulder. They both knew that things like tonight's play didn't touch Michael's life except through the history of Brian's own experiences. "You're my witness."

Michael felt the vibration of Brian's quiet laughter. "Yes, Mikey. This one was indeed a tale for the 'Anals' of History."

Brian's words were met with a deep groan from Michael before both men broke up in high laughter. "Jeez, Brian. That was painful."

Michael shivered as Brian pressed an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "Didn't look like you were hurting from across the room."

"Hmmm..." He tried to stand up on his shakey legs but quickly clutched Brian for support as his world swayed.

"Mikey. Mikey. You are about to crash. Time to get you home, sneak you in under the Deb radar."

Something was waiting out there, a thought or memory for Michael to latch onto. He struggled to find it and then it shone bright in his head. "You didn't come, did you?" Michael's arms were around Brian's waist, his friend's groin pressed close with an obvious hard-on constricted in denim.

Shaking his head in pained amusement, Brian answered. "Too busy saving you from landing on your face."

"Oh. Where's Chase?"

"The guy was named Chase?" Brian snickered. "For his sake, as a gay man, I hope that was made up." Rubbing gently at Michael's neck, Brian eased them both towards the exit door. "He scrammed after pulling up your pants."

Michael was still floating, giggling at the thought. "How considerate."

Brian ruffled Michael's hair. "The guys still ogling your assets probably didn't agree. Now let's get you home."

Talking as they walked out into the night air, Michael sighed. "Brian. Guys don't ogle me. That's your life's burden." He smiled at Brian's chuckle.

"Mikey. You've got dark chocolate eyes large enough to drown in, but it's amazing the things you don't see."

Michael didn't get a chance to reply. One minute they were standing up outside Babylon, his eyes drifting closed and the next they were in a cab at the corner of his house. Brian asked if he could make it inside and Michael answered, "Yes. All good boys are going to bed. What about you bad boys?"

"Gotta hot date. Me, my bed and some very naughty thoughts."

Michael got out of the cab and smiled hesitantly at his friend. "Thanks for watching out for me tonight, Brian."

"I like being your witness, Mikey." Shutting the door, Brian stuck his head out to say a quick word. "Night."

Watching the cab drive off, Michael nodded. "Yeah. I'll be seeing you, Bri." He turned for the house and the many sleepless hours that would follow.

Finis


End file.
